


Being Tall Suits You

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, GOT7 - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kissing, Korean, M/M, Music, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kpop, sfw, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Being Tall Suits You

"It’s not funny!“ Yugyeom threw his hands up in the air and then let them fall to his sides. His face was as red as it could possibly be, his posture slumping as he realized he would fall prey to this from everyone. Putting his hand on his neck, he pouted dramatically and turned away, his hair and the collar of his coat wet from the rain.

BamBam couldn’t stop laughing. He had half fallen off the couch, his head resting on the floor and hair splaying against it. His hands grasped at his stomach and he made croaking sounds. It had dissolved into pained groans, "Oh, it hurts. It hurts.” He said as he tried to calm himself, licking the thick of his bottom lip, “Tell me how it happened again.” He nudged the male verbally, nodding, “Tell me again, Yugyeom-ah.”

Yugyeom toed at the ground, rubbing his neck further, “Fine. I was walking down the sidewalk and a woman walked past. She was holding a black umbrella and it hit me in the neck and left a big red line mark.” He said, preparing himself for BamBam’s laughter. The moment the elder started laughing, Yugyeom shook his head and moved to sit at the end of the couch, leaning back into it, grumpy.

Yugyeom crossed his arms, “It’s not that funny! Being this tall sucks!” He laughed half-heartedly and slumped back, his head tipping, nose pointed up. BamBam grunted as he pulled himself back up onto the couch and toed at Yugyoem with socked feet. The maknae ignored BamBam and then heard the leather of the couch shift.

BamBam slid close to Yugyeom, pushing his nose into the male’s personal space, “I like that you’re tall. Being tall suits you.” He teased and reached up, poking a cheek, to which Yugyeom pushed air into it to force against the fingertip. Chuckling, BamBam used his fingers to tip Yugyeom’s head to the side, showing the red line he had spoken of, “Does it hurt?”

“Not much.” Yugyeom said softly, his lips upturning into a cute smile, expecting BamBam to really grill him for it. He tensed, readying for the jokes, but what he got instead was warm and soft. He felt breath on his neck and lips against the mark. Eyes opened wide before they slowly softened, his tongue peeking out its pink tip before he spoke, “…BamBam?”

“Shh.” He said, kissing up to the male’s ear, “This is going to help it heal.” BamBam held Yugyeom’s jaw still and continued to move his lips against skin, causing the younger male to shiver hard.Yugyeom wasn’t used to being kissed in any way because he was only ever around the other members, who really didn’t have a reason to just start kissing him.

“It doesn’t work like that.” Yugyeom said as he reached hands over and shoved BamBam away, who easily fell back and landed in the cushion on the other side of the couch, bursting into laughter. Yugyeom felt like he was dying of embarassment and the stirring deep in his abdomen from the kissing didn’t help.

“Relax. It won’t rain every day.” BamBam chimed, licking his lips again, this time tasting Yugyeom’s skin on them. , “Besides, the more marks you get, the more I will have to kiss!”

–Yugyeom didn’t think he’d ever rolled his eyes harder.

–or smiled more brightly.


End file.
